katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
May 24, 2018
'2018 Media Rangers:' The 2018 season brings two new media rangers...Ranger Russ and Ranger Andrew (see May 25, 2018 ). The two KNP&P media rangers will be using the profile Katmai Ranger to communicate with bearcam viewers on the bearcam comments. Ranger Russ popped into the bearcam comments today to introduce himself and share some early 2018 season information with bearcam viewers. The 2018 media ranger comment chats will be captured in google documents created by Lani H. Links to those google docs for the 2018 season can be found on the 2018 Media Ranger Comment Chats wiki page. 'Ranger Russ Comment Chat:' RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.42 1st COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:42 comment ~ 1st comment RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.45 2nd REALLY GLAD TO BE CONNECTED.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:45 comment RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.50 3rd 128 409 & SUBADULTS SEEN.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:50 comment re: bears observed 128 + 2. 409 + 2, couple subadults RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.51 4th re SUBADULT THAT CAUGHT FISH.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:51 comment re: subadult that caught fish on May 22, 2018 RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.54 5th 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS RIVER BOOK & RANGER ANDREW MEDIA RANGER.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:54 comment re: 2018 Bears of Brooks River book & Ranger Andrew media ranger RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.54 6th re PHOTOS HE HAS SHARED w US.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:54 comment re: photos he has shared with us RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.54 7th FEELS GOOD TO BE ON WITH US.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:54 comment re: feels good to finally be on with us RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.56 8th ADULT MALE SEEN.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:56 comment re: darker adult male observed ~ not able to ID RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.57 9th TREES ON ROCKS AT FALLS.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:57 comment re: trees on rocks at the falls (also see photo posted by Ranger Andrews 5/25/2018) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 12.57 10th MEDIA RANGERS & KNP&P FB POSTS IN 2018.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 12:57 comment re: media rangers & 2018 KNP&P Facebook posts RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.02 11th WATER LEVEL-SUPRISE-SIGHT FOR SORE EYES.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:02 comment re: water level, surprises, and sight for sore eyes so far this season RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.04 12th RRUSS 2017 & 2018 SEASONS & WHEN WILL CAMS GO LIVE.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:04 comment re: Ranger Russ position at KNP&P in 2017 & 2018 and when will cams go live RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.05 13th RUSS & ANDERW 2018 LIVE CHATS & PLAY-BY-PLAYS.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:05 comment re: Ranger Russ & Ranger Andrew will be doing 2018 live chats & play-by-plays with guest appearances by other rangers. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.08 14th FAVORITE BEAR 128s RUNT aka FIFI.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:08 comment re: his "favorite" bear ~ 128's runt (aka Fifi) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.10 15th 634 POPEYE OBSERVED YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:10 comment re: has 634 Popeye been observed yet this season RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.12 16th OTHER RANGERS 2018 SEASON.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:12 comment re: other 2018 rangers & their positions RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.14 17th TREES ON FALLS - FALLS ISLAND - BEAR DAMAGE.JPG|Ranger Russ' comment May 24, 2018 13:14 re: trees on falls/ rocks, island downriver from falls, and bear damage RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.15 18th PLAN FOR 2018 SUBADULTS.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:15 comment re: plan for 2018 subadults RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.16 19th MATERIAL FOR ELEVATED BRIDGE CONSTRUCTION.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:16 comment re: construction material for elevated bridge RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.17 20th 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS BOOK & NEW BEAR NUMBERS.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:17 comment re: 2018 Bears of Brooks book and new (2017 800 series) bear numbers RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.19 21st WHERE HE IS FROM - PRIOR NATL PARKS - PRIOR BROWN BEAR EXPERIENCE.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:19 comment re: where he is from, prior national parks, and prior brown bear experience RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.20 22nd RUSS & ANDREW GLAD TO BE HERE w US.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:20 comment re: rangers Russ & Andrew are glad to be here with us this season RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.23 23rd SOWS w CUBS BEING OBSERVED 1st THIS SEASON.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:23 comment re: sows with cubs being observed 1st this season RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.24 24th LEARNING CAN GO BOTH WAYS.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:24 comment re: learning can go both ways with this group RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.28 25th GLAD TO BE HERE HOPE FOR ANOTHER GREAT SEASON.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:28 comment re: glad to be here & hope for another great season RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.31 26th LOTS OF SUBADULT 2017 EXPECT MORE 2018 & WHEN UPDATE ON DNA PROJECT.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:31 comment re: large number of subadults in 2017 but possibly expect more in 2018 & will get back about when to expect update on DNA darting project RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.32 27th 409 FG LOOK HEALTHY & CUBS ARE VERY PLAYFUL.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:32 comment re: 409 Beadnose's family group looks healthy and cubs are very playful. RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.32 28th APPRECIATES SMILES BEING SENT TO KNP&P.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:32 comment re: appreciates smiles being sent to KNP&P staff RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.33 29th GLAD TO BE HERE NOW.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:33 comment re: they are glad to be here now RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.34 30th WILL TELL BARBARA HELLO.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:34 comment re: will tell Barbara hello RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.35 31st NEW REGULATIONS THIS SEASON.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:35 comment re: any new regulations this season & opened tripods on platform RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.38 32nd SOWS w CUBS HE HAS OBSERVED THIS SEASON.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:38 comment re: sows with cubs he has seen this season / he has not seen sow with 1 yearling RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.41 33rd FAVORITE LOCATION TO WORK & WHAT HE IS LOOKING MOST FORWARD TO IN 2018.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:41 comment re: his 2017 favorite location to work & as media ranger in 2018 what he is most looking forward to RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.41 34th EXCITED FOR SEASON TO BEGIN.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:41 comment re: excited for season to begin RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.46 35th WIKI WISH LIST PAGE.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:46 comment re: wiki wish list page RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.47 36th SUBADULT THAT CAUGHT FISH SIZE & COAT COLOR.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:47 comment re: subadult that caught fish ~ he did not see that in person but fish was reported to be large RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.48 37th 409s CUBS SIZE & WEIGHT.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:48 comment re: 409 Beadnose's cubs are they really as huge as they look & their weight RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.24 13.49 38th SIGNING OFF FOR TODAY.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 24, 2018 13:49 comment ~ signing off for today, he or Ranger Andrew will be back tomorrow. Lani H created a google doc of Ranger Russ' comment chat from May 24, 2018 .